


It's boyfriend material

by restlesswriting



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slight Cursing, but doesn't know his name till they meet in uni, hongjoong reforms clothes and posts them ig, how many times can i write seongjoong falling in love, inspired by their outfits actually, it's 1am and i'm tired hopefully there are no glaring errors, kind of, no beta we die like men, puns i guess?, seonghwa follows him, seongjoong are both fashion majors, the way they dress is really similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswriting/pseuds/restlesswriting
Summary: Seonghwa knows he looks good. His favourite black turtleneck, paired with a shirt that’s just the right amount of oversized, and a beige coat hangs off his frame nicely. He’ll definitely have heads turning during his first day back at university.So why’s there another guy in his class that’s dressed exactly the same from head to toe?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 245





	It's boyfriend material

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

It _was_ supposed to be a great Monday morning, clear skies, breezy but not chilly, a pleasant first day back at university. Seonghwa had been looking forward to starting the year off surrounded by friends after a miserable winter break, slogging his hours away at a company that paid the bare minimum just so he could put his name out there — _What internship experience? It’s more abject misery and corporate slavery._

Still, he got through it, determined as all hell to see things to the end. You don’t make a name in the very competitive fashion industry without first making connections, after all. But, yes, Seonghwa can’t help but feel glad things are done and dusted.

In fact, Seonghwa’s so happy and enthusiastic about going back to school and classes and all that jazz that he’d even picked out his outfit for the entire week. Granted, he’s probably the most organised out of all his friends — he even has a cleaning schedule, because he’s not going to live like a _slob_ no matter how many times they ribbed him for using a lint roller, _he’s not a savage, thank you very much_ — but planning ahead so much is definitely a little out of character for him.

So, why the hell is there someone else in his Intro to English class, that he took to pad out his resume even further and fulfil course credits, _dressed exactly the same way from head to toe_ ? And, to make matters worse, as far as he can tell, it’s the guy that he follows on Instagram. _What the actual fuck? That should be statistically improbable._

“Yunho, tell me I’m seeing things,” Seonghwa demanded.

His childhood friend paused at the doorway, looking back at Seonghwa albeit confused. “What?”

“Guy to your right, 9 o’clock. The one with the red hair and glasses,” Seonghwa continued.

“... Okay? Haven’t seen him around on campus, so I’m pretty sure he’s new. Why, are you interested in him? Didn’t peg you for the type to go purely for looks. Though… He looks kind of familiar,” Yunho squinted in the boy’s direction. “Wait a sec — isn’t he the guy you follow on Instagram? The one who reforms his clothes?”

“Yes, but also no!” Seonghwa nearly shouted. “He’s wearing the same clothes I am!”

“Are you sure?” asked a skeptical Yunho. “He’s quite far away, maybe you got it wrong?”

“I am bloody right. Now will you quit staring at him, you’re making it obvious!” Seonghwa snapped, shoving past Yunho and plopping down into an available seat.

“Okay, geez, no need to get so upset by it — it’s not like you weren’t glaring daggers at him,” Yunho rubbed at his shoulder as he sat down beside a distraught Seonghwa. “Chill out. It’s just a coincidence or maybe he just likes the same brand you do?”

“Ugh. What’s he doing here anyway?” Seonghwa moped, slumping down onto the table, then jolted right back up. “You don’t think… What are the chances that he’s here studying fashion?”

“Does it really matter?” Yunho asked lightly. “It’s a big class, isn’t it? You’re unlikely to interact with each other anyway.”

“Don’t jinx me please,” Seonghwa begged as their professor walked in, putting a stop to their conversation.

* * *

Five minutes to the end of his first, and frankly _disastrous_ class, Seonghwa caved and fishes out his phone in the hopes of currying some sympathy for his plight — Yunho was less than forthcoming. Maybe his other friends would be more understanding and accommodating.

**The mountain & trees**

**Seonghwa:**

I want to go home

This is terrible

**Mingi:**

Who do I have to punch

**San:**

Are you wearing white??

Please tell me you aren’t

Because if someone “accidentally” spilled water all over you again

With the pretense of getting your phone number

I will riot

**Yunho:**

He’s just being dramatic

**Seonghwa:**

I AM NOT.

I’m legitimately concerned

And alarmed

**Mingi:**

And you’ve lost me

**Yunho:**

There’s a guy in our Intro class

He happens to be wearing something similar

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

IT’S NOT JUST SIMILAR.

I’M PRETTY SURE IT’S THE SAME BRAND.

THE JACKET FLARES OUT THE SAME WAY.

**Yunho:**

You act as if you aren’t following him on IG

And it’s just a coincidence

**San:**

Omg

What if it isn’t

**Mingi:**

San, don’t say it

**San:**

What if the guy is Seonghwa’s soulmate

**Mingi:**

He said it.

**Seonghwa:**

As if!

Soulmates aren’t a real thing

Also, I already have another outfit planned for tomorrow

And he’s unlikely to have the same ripped sweater, you’ll see

**San:**

I just meant that you might vibe with him

On an instinctual level

You already follow each other on IG right?

**Seonghwa:**

No, we don’t!

**San:**

Oh, so it’s a one-sided thing?

He doesn’t know you exist!

**Yunho:**

Ok, I’m going to stop this conversation right here

Before Seonghwa opts to kill San

Are we still meeting Woo and his friends for lunch?

**San:**

Yes!

But... there’s going to be someone new today

If you don’t mind

He just transferred here

**Seonghwa:**

I swear

Woo has a weird habit of picking up strays

Our table is going to be filled up at the rate we’re going

**San:**

No he doesn’t!

He’s just a social butterfly

And he has duties y’know

As part of the student council

**Yunho:**

Don’t listen to him

He’s just in a mood

I’ll drag him with me

**Mingi:**

Our class ends earlier than yours

So maybe we can meet up outside your lecture theatre first?

**Yunho:**

Sounds good to me

**San:**

See you in a few!

* * *

By the time the lunch rolled around, Seonghwa had all but forgotten about his rotten morning. He’d managed to trick his brain into thinking about how he was going to pass the courses instead, a Legitimate Concern of his since he was aiming to graduate with first-class honours. That was until he spotted a familiar mop of red hair next to an animated Woooyoung. _What was he doing at their usual table?_

“San!” Seonghwa hissed, hand snapping out and halting the younger boy at the cafeteria’s entryway, Mingi and Yunho none the wiser since they were already halfway to where the others were seated. “That’s the guy I was talking about. The one I follow on Instagram. What’s Woo doing with him?”

“Just in case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of taller than me,” San whined, standing on his tiptoes to peek over Seonghwa’s shoulder. “Can I also make a statement about your wardrobe? Please stop wearing chunky shoes, there’s no need for that additional height, you’re already a beanpole. He’s the new guy, didn’t I say? Woo’s supposed to show him around the campus… Shoot, they saw us, say hi!” San elbowed Seonghwa none too gently in the ribs to get him to move out of the way, before waving like a madman and running towards the group. 

“Great, this is really effing great,” Seonghwa grumbled under his breath before trailing behind, and even that was a _mistake_. By the time he made it to their usual spot, the only open seat was the one beside reformation boy, and no. He’s not going to sit. He can’t bring himself to.

“Seonghwa, why are you just standing there? Sit down so we can start with the introductions,” Wooyoung said. 

Seonghwa shot Yunho a pained look, to which the other just responded with an unhelpful shrug. 

Feeling slighted, Seonghwa dropped into the vacant seat with a huff. Wooyoung arched an eyebrow in concern, but Seonghwa just waved him off. “So who’s the new guy?”

Strawberry boy turned to him, a small grin plastered on his face. Seonghwa can’t tell if it’s genuine or not. “The new guy is Kim Hongjoong. Pleased to meet you…?”

“Seonghwa. Park Seonghwa.”

“Ah, I guess we’ll be running into each other quite often then Seonghwa — I saw you in my Intro to Eng class.”

“I guess.” Seonghwa’s response was less than enthusiastic, earning some raised eyebrows from the likes of Wooyoung, Jongho, Yeosang and Mingi. _What?_ Seonghwa mouthed.

_Why are you acting so cold?_ Wooyoung mouthed back.

Seonghwa’s not surprised to be called out for his icy attitude — amongst his ragtag group of friends, he, San, Mingi and Wooyoung were probably the loudest and most outgoing, easily winning people over with their sunny personalities. Still, he’s not quite ready to let the rest know that he already knew of Hongjoong, specifically Hongjoong’s _work_ or that he was a devoted follower of his. It’s just going to be used as ammunition against him.

Plus, he’s still miffed that someone stole his thunder on the first day back.

Yunho, the angel that he is, continues breaking the ice. “Hi, I’m Yunho! Haven’t seen you around on campus. Did you transfer?”

Hongjoong turned away to give Yunho his full attention. “Yeah, had to since my dad got a job here.”

“What are you studying?” interrupted Mingi, jumping into the conversation. “I’m Mingi, by the way.”

“Fashion.” Hongjoong shrugged, ears slightly red, like he’s not used to being bathed in attention. “I only took English to fulfil course credits.”

“Same as Seonghwa! Remember us when the both of you get famous!” asked San, leaning his forearms to get closer to a now uncomfortable-looking Hongjoong.

“San, you’re kind of putting him on the spot!” Wooyoung said exasperatedly, tugging his boyfriend back into his seat.

“Oh, that’s quite alright actually,” Hongjoong mumbled. “I just… Personal space, y’know?”

And the rest of lunch passes this way, with 6 of his friends initiating small talk to get to know Hongjoong better, as good as initiating him into the fold. Or, as his friends would put it, _adopting_ him.

Oh well, at least he’d gotten a name.

* * *

**EXTRA-VERTS**

**Wooyoung:**

So, spill

**Seonghwa:**

?

**Wooyoung:**

You know Hongjoong right?

**Seonghwa:**

Not really...

**Wooyoung:**

San told me

You don’t have to hide

**San:**

Seonghwa’s offended by his existence

He wanted Hongjoong to be someone he admired from afar

And now that he’s here and near

Seonghwa doesn’t know what to do

**Mingi:**

Wait, are you guys dating?

I noticed the matching couple outfit

But I didn’t want to assume

  
  


**Seonghwa:**

We don’t know each other!

Today’s the first time we met.

The outfit is just a coincidence okay.

**Mingi:**

From what San said

It sure sounds like you guys are dating

**Seonghwa:**

No! Hongjoong’s just some guy that I follow on IG okay?

End of story

**Wooyoung:**

Oh ;)

**Seonghwa:**

What?

**Wooyoung:**

I see

You’re IG mutuals?

**San:**

No, it’s one-sided

Forgot to mention that Hongjoong didn’t know Seonghwa existed until today

**Seonghwa:**

Fuck you San

**San:**

:(

**Wooyoung:**

I SEE

It’s okay, I have a brilliant idea

:)

**Seonghwa:**

Why do I feel so threatened

What do you have planned?

* * *

**Will you be my friend?**

**Wooyoung added Seonghwa, San, Yunho, Mingi, Hongjoong, Jongho and Yeosang to the chat.**

**Wooyoung:**

Hi guys!

We can get to know each other better here!

**Hongjoong:**

Oh, thanks Wooyoung :)

**Seonghwa has left the chat.**

**Wooyoung added Seonghwa.**

* * *

**EXTRA-VERTS**

**Seonghwa:**

Why did you do that???

**Wooyoung:**

I wanted to help you guys get close

You know, so you can

Let Hongjoong know you’re single

And into him

;)

**Seonghwa:**

I didn’t ask for help

And I’m not into him!

I just think he’s good at what he does, okay?

Also, you better sleep with one eye open tonight.

  
  


**San:**

Try anything and I’ll set fire to your secret stash of lint rollers.

**Seonghwa:**

Fine, you live.

**Wooyoung:**

:)

Thanks babe ily.

**San:**

Anything for you <3

**Mingi:**

I came to find out why my phone was blowing up

And I’m disappointed to find out it wasn’t one of you dying

But woosan flirting

Disgusting

Take your PDA elsewhere.

* * *

Because his friends pointed out the matching ensemble yesterday, Seonghwa can’t help but stare at his clothes, and wonder if it was a good choice. 

His _pre-planned_ outfit of the day was simple. A black sweater, strategically ripped in places, paired with dark skinnies and creepers. Everything was from a relatively unknown boutique so it should be a safe yet fashionable get-up by all means. 

“Seriously, stop overthinking it,” Seonghwa mumbled to himself, tugged it all on then slipped out of his dorm for his second (and final, at least for the week) Intro to Eng class. “There’s no way.”

Except fate worked in weird ways.

Yunho probably found it really amusing, but Seonghwa was not having it. “Seriously, how could you guys pick out the same outfit again?” Yunho guffawed.

“Keep it down!” Seonghwa huffed in anger.

“Well, at least it’s a different colour this time,” Yunho said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “You can’t really tell that it’s the same sweater unless you look really closely.”

“It’s less about the colour and more about…” Yunho quirked an eyebrow at Seonghwa’s rant. “The principle of the thing. People are going to notice for sure.”

“It’s university. What makes you think people have enough time to look up from their books or laptops to ogle at the both of you?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s two for two now, people are definitely going to assume we’re dating, just like Mingi did.” Seonghwa flopped into his seat melodramatically, resting his forehead on the table.

“Uh, hi guys, is this a bad time?” Hongjoong had somehow materialised in front of them the moment Seonghwa finished his spiel. “I can come back...”

“No, not at all!” It’s funny how Yunho can switch gears amazingly fast, going from unhelpful friend to polite acquaintance.

“Could I sit here maybe? If it’s still available of course,” Hongjoong said, gesturing to the empty seat beside Seonghwa.

Seonghwa makes aborted hand signals to Yunho who blatantly ignores him in favour of answering Hongjoong with a smile and a “Yes”.

_Traitors, all his friends are snakes in disguise._

“You don’t mind, do you?” Hongjoong had not seemed to register that they were wearing the same sweater. Granted the one Seonghwa had on was black while Hongjoong’s leaned more towards mauve-ish, but was he really that obtuse or was he just blatantly ignoring the obvious?

Seonghwa shrugged in response, moving his backpack out of the way.

Hongjoong chewed his lip for a moment, looking slightly put out. “You don’t talk much, huh?”

“I talk.” Seonghwa replied flatly. “I just don’t want to draw any further attention to us.”

“What?” Hongjoong asked, confusion clear in his eyes. 

Yunho chuckled lowly, turning it into a cough at Seonghwa’s glare.

“You know, for a fashion major who’re supposed to be really detail-oriented and whatnot, you’re unbelievably imperceptive — take a good look at yourself.” Seonghwa drawled out, watching as Hongjoong visibly recoiled from him.

“Seonghwa!” Yunho squawked, scrambling to do some damage control. “Sorry, he doesn’t mean that and that definitely came off the wrong way, he only means that—”

“No, no, that’s fine. I understood what he meant _perfectly_ ,” Hongjoong waved away Yunho’s concern, shrinking back into his seat. 

And that’s how the hours passed — the three of them pressed shoulder to shoulder in uncomfortable silence the rest of the way.

* * *

**Wooyoung:**

Yunho told me what happened during class today

Tell me that it was a misunderstanding

**Seonghwa:**

… _Typing_

Read 3:15PM

**Wooyoung:**

Don’t leave me on read you asshole

I’ve been trying to calm down Hongjoong the whole day

I believe you owe him an apology

Unless it wasn’t a misunderstanding?

Fine

You can’t dodge me forever

Don’t say I didn’t warn you

* * *

Seonghwa really shouldn’t be running into Hongjoong outside of his classes, but he is, Hongjoong’s blinding red hair a beacon even in the sea of people waiting for their orders at the campus coffee shop on a gloomy Thursday.

He’d been avoiding the _situation_ entirely, ghosting his friends, spending lunch sequestered in the corner of the library, and dodging Wooyoung’s attempts at reaching out to him. Well, to be fair, the pleading had quickly turned to threats when the younger found out that it’d take a whole lot more to persuade him to talk.

Okay, so maybe it’s a little childish, selfish, and cowardly even, but Seonghwa felt like he’s completely justified in his course of actions considering facing an irate Wooyoung was akin to walking to the guillotine, and he very much preferred to have his head attached to his body.

From afar, it looked like Hongjoong was wearing a black tracksuit. _It can’t be…_ Seonghwa glanced down at his own beige pair. Three for three? How very unlikely.

Order in hand, Hongjoong spun around, and Seonghwa’s heart dropped to his stomach, eagle eyes spotting the trefoil logo from a mile away. He wanted to forgo his coffee, but he needed his caramel macchiato (no ice, decaf, heavy on the caramel to wash out the bitter aftertaste) since his fashion classes start today, and they’re all crammed back to back.

So, yes, Seonghwa dug in his toes and stood rooted in his spot until... 

“Hongjoong, you ready?” Wooyoung’s shrill voice cut above the din, and _shit,_ Seonghwa made eye contact with Hongjoong and then Wooyoung.

_Fuck the coffee._ In a split second, Seonghwa was out the door like a madman, Wooyoung hot on his tail. 

“Get back here!” Wooyoung screamed. “I know you’ve been avoiding us!”

“No I haven’t!” Seonghwa yelled back, wind whipping his hair back. He’s going to look like utter trash after this, but _priorities_. He needed to lose Wooyoung first. “You’re imagining things!”

“Oh I’ve been imagining things, have I? Why are you running away then?” _Shit, Wooyoung sounds close._

“Because you’re chasing me!” Seonghwa rounded the corner, his classroom is a few blocks away now… if he could just make it there before Wooyoung catches up.

Instead, Wooyoung’s hand clamped down like a vice on Seonghwa’s shoulder, bringing the two of them to a halt. “Got you now, you idiot. Stop running away. And if you make a break for it, I will literally break you in two. You know I have a black belt.”

“Okay fine, you got me.” Seonghwa huffed, brushing Wooyoung’s hand away and dropping down on the concrete floor.

“I’m choosing to believe that you aren’t an asshole, which meant that Hongjoong probably misunderstood you.” Wooyoung loomed over him, arms crossed, brows knitting and a frown on his face. “I also spent the entire afternoon on Tuesday, trying to convince him that you aren’t a meanie. So, I’m giving you the chance to sort this out now, you two should talk.” Wooyoung gestured to the back, where a panting Hongjoong struggles to keep up, three coffee cups in hand. 

“Thanks for this.” Wooyoung snagged his order before waving goodbye to both Seonghwa and Hongjoong, giving them privacy to hash things out.

“Hi.” Hongjoong gestured to the ground beside Seonghwa. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead,” Seonghwa wheezed, still feeling too winded to put up an actual fight. 

“Here,” Hongjoong handed him the third cup. Seonghwa looked at it in suspicion. “Don’t worry, it’s my peace offering. I was going to hand it to you if I saw you in class and asked Wooyoung what you liked, though I don’t understand how your tastebuds are still working or how you’re still lean despite the sugar intake.”

Seonghwa took a cautious sip. _Yup, tastes like his normal order,_ and proceeded to take larger gulps. Running had really exhausted the shit out of him. He’s mid-drink when Hongjoong dropped the next bomb: “You know me?” 

Seonghwa immediately choked, and proceeded to hack out a lung. Meanwhile, Hongjoong just sat prettily off by the side, waiting patiently through it all, the bastard. “Yes? I mean, no, I know _of you_.” Seonghwa stuttered, feeling utterly blindsided. “Who…?”

“Who told me?” asked Hongjoong. “Wooyoung.” 

“I will _kill_ him.” Seonghwa groaned. 

“From the looks of it, I don’t think you can take him on,” remarked Hongjoong.

Seonghwa brought a hand up to his heart. “Wow, I’m hurt.”

“I believe that should be my line,” Hongjoong admitted gingerly.

“Right… About that.” Seonghwa paused, swiveling to face Hongjoong, ready to grovel. Just a smidge. “I really am sorry about that. I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

Hongjoong plucked at his laces before sighing. “Wooyoung mentioned that too. ”

“I just meant that people might get the wrong impression of us, considering…” Seonghwa trailed off, pointing at Hongjoong’s outfit and then his own. “And you know the implications of coordinating like _that_.”

“I see,” Hongjoong accepted easily. “I don’t really mind, but I have an easy fix to your problem as well.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Seonghwa clutched his coffee like a lifeline and tilted his head to the side. The new position gave him a better view of Hongjoong and he can’t help but notice that the boy had dashing features — full lips, delicate lashes that framed his eyes nicely, sharp jaw... and he should look away now before Hongjoong catches him staring.

Obviously, he’d seen photos of Hongjoong online (that’s how he’d recognised him in the first place) but maybe there’s some truth in the whole “looking better in person than in photos” statement. It had to be since his eyes kept getting drawn back to the other.

“We can just send photos of ourselves beforehand? Like what we’re planning to wear for the day,” suggested Hongjoong. “It’s just a simple update, and will get us out of… well, coordinating so much.”

“My god, why didn’t I think of that sooner?” Seonghwa exclaimed.

“Simple. One, you’re not me. And two, you’ve been running away and avoiding all your problems.” Hongjoong snarked back, lips now upturned into a small grin. “Now, hand over your phone please.”

“That makes me think you were you after my number all along,” Seonghwa winked, voice taking on a flirtatious lilt. A small payback for the jibe he received. He can’t wait to see how Hongjoong reacts.

But where others would swoon, Hongjoong remained stoically unaffected, never batting an eye. “You’re the one following me on Instagram, remember?” He replied, a little smugly. “How did you find me anyway? It’s not like I have that big of a following.”

“Touche. I guess it was by sheer luck? I was scrolling through the tags for some inspiration and stumbled on your profile.” Seonghwa dug around his Adidas sweats to find his phone. “Aha, here you go!”

Hongjoong took the device, keyed in his number, tossed it back to Seonghwa, and stood up to dust his pants. “Text me. Or drop me a photo or whatever.”

“Here’s where I usually would say see you whenever, but we do have a class we share. Or multiple now — I’m guessing you also have The History of Fashion after this?” Seonghwa made a face as he picked himself off the ground.

Before Hongjoong could answer, the school bell chimed in the background. “Yes, I do have The History of Fashion and I assume that’s our cue,” Hongjoong laughed.

“Well, at least we’ll be late together.” Seonghwa shrugged, as he broke out into a light jog, Hongjoong following after him.

* * *

**Seonghwa:**

Hi

This is Seonghwa

**Hongjoong:**

Hi, Seonghwa

* * *

Seonghwa’s proud to say that both he and Hongjoong have a good system in place.

They stopped showing up to class in similar outfits, and Seonghwa’s actually enjoying it, the whole texting with Hongjoong... _thing_. Hard to believe, he knows. It’s just that Hongjoong’s so insightful, absolutely wickedly witty, and highly creative with a temper that only makes him all the more charming.

And it doesn’t help that these days, they’ve taken to sharing pretty much anything about their lives as well. The further Seonghwa digs, the more he finds out, the more he gravitates towards Hongjoong.

Even his group of relatively obtuse friends are starting to catch on. 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Wooyoung asked. The both of them had a short hour’s break in between classes, and decided to meet up for a snack. Seonghwa’d invited Hongjoong, but the latter turned it down because he decided to squeeze in a quick coffee run instead.

“Pardon?” Seonghwa glanced up from his phone, looking a little lost. Hongjoong had just sent a selca of him sipping his iced Americano. 

“You’ve been staring at your phone while looking like a loon, have been for the last ten minutes if I’m being honest.” Wooyoung stated, dipping a fry into ketchup.

“I did not!” Seonghwa said indignantly.

“You did. Park Seonghwa, you did not just _blep_ me. What are you, nine? Here, if you need proof.” Wooyoung held his phone up for Seonghwa, evidence plastered for all to see, irrefutable proof in HD.

Seonghwa lunged for the phone, but Wooyoung was quicker, moving it away. “Delete that now.”

“Nope.” Wooyoung smirked. “Answer me or I’ll send it to everyone in the group chat.”

Right, the group chat. After he’d broken the metaphorical ice with Hongjoong, and set things right, the eight of them had started talking there as well. But none of them knew he had a private one with Hongjoong. 

Not like they had asked anyway. Until now.

“No one of any particular interest, not that it is your business anyway,” said Seonghwa haughtily. 

“Really?” asked Wooyoung skeptically, finger hovering over the send button. “It wouldn’t have to do with a particular boy with red hair who’s into fashion, about ye high, would it?”

“What? Shut up. No. Pssh, there’s no way.” Seonghwa flushed red, his words tumbling out in a rush to deny everything. When did Wooyoung become so observant?

“That sounded like a lie,” hummed Wooyoung.

Seonghwa sighed. A determined Wooyoung is hard to deter, he’d likely be badgered for days. “Fine, yes, it does. I just enjoy texting him okay? There’s nothing more to it. He’s just funny is all.”

“Mmhmm, I see,” muttered Wooyoung, still eyeing the damning photo. After contemplating for a few seconds, he hits the send button in front of an unbelieving Seonhgwa.

“Wuh, but, I told you. You promised,” Seonghwa spluttered, feeling betrayed. Wooyound looked on unapologetically, dipping another fry into ketchup, even as a flurry of texts came flooding in.

* * *

**Will you be my friend?**

**Wooyoung:**

Image attached.

**San:**

Soooo

Who is it?

**Mingi:**

Oh my god

You look so funny here

Like a clown

**Yeosang:**

He always looks like a clown, what do you mean?

**Jongho:**

You look like a crazy person

**Yunho:**

Aw

Did you find the love of your life?

**Wooyoung:**

I think he did

Or maybe he’s close to

**Mingi:**

Cute!

**San:**

Who is it??

**Seonghwa:**

No one

And it’s none of your business

**San:**

So there is someone

I bet Woo knows

And I can get him to spill

;)

**Hongjoong:**

Oh?

**Jongho:**

Eugh, can you please stop

* * *

“Oh my god!” Wooyoung screeched, fluttering around Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

“They’re matching,” San gasped, eyes going wide.

Yunho wheezed and then corrected San. “Technically, they are but also aren’t.”

“See,” Hongjoong hissed at Seonghwa. “We should have just checked in with each other.”

“It’s a Saturday, and we’re heading to an arcade, how was I supposed to know that we’d end up with coordinating outfits?” Seonghwa complained. 

Hongjoong scowled, and Seonghwa put his hands up, surrendering. “You shouldn’t be frowning, what happens if you get lines? Besides, it’s fine, isn’t it? I mean, you clearly reformed yours...”

He stood and stared at Hongjoong, admiring the changes that the other made. Where Seonghwa’s black jacket remained the same from the time of purchase, Hongjoong clearly went at his own with fabric paint, the white “Now you gonna take me there” standing out against the dark wash. 

Mingi coughed from the side, bringing Seonghwa back to his senses. “You even transformed your shoes, nobody’s going to notice.”

“They noticed,” Hongjoong grumbled, but softly, pacified for the time being. 

“Stop worrying. You look great.” Seonghwa complimented. “He looks great, right?”

“Uhh… yeah, you look fashionable, very put together,” Yeosang agreed half-heartedly, moving to close Wooyoung’s and San’s open mouths. “Now, can we just get to the arcade? We’re drawing a crowd in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Must be my dashing good looks,” joked Mingi.

“No, isn’t it because of —” Yunho poked Jongho in the sides. “Oh, right. Yeah, it’s totally Mingi.”

Seonghwa looked at Jongho, bewildered. “Are you feeling okay?”

Jongho gulped. 

“He’s fine, everyone’s fine, now can we please game.” Yeosang’s brushed by, annoyed. “We’re wasting good time here.” 

Hongjoong looked confused. Seonghwa chuckled. “I’ve learned not to ask, and just roll with the punches. It’ll save you from the headache. Shall we?” He pointed to the rest, already far in the distance. 

Hongjoong nodded, falling into step with Seonghwa. The shorter boy was close enough that Seonghwa caught a little bit of a peachy fragrance, mixed with shampoo. The scent was pleasant and it made him feel like wrapping the other up in a hug. Only he refrained, because he was sure that the other would squirm out of his grasp. Hongjoong was never that big on skinship in the first place.

They made small talk as they meandered through the crowds. When they finally reached the roaring arcade however, they had lost sight of their friends for good. 

“Can you see them?” Hongjoong craned his neck. 

Seonghwa tiptoed to get a better vantage point. “No, not even a speck.”

Hongjoong winced and covered his ears. “Do you still want to play?”

“To be honest, this isn’t really my kind of scene. I only agreed because the majority wins. Wanna ditch? We could go for boba instead,” Seonghwa suggested. “I know a quiet place that has the chewiest pearls.”

“Please?” God, Seonghwa is a weak, weak man, especially to _those_ puppy eyes.

“Let’s go.” Before he could even think about it, he grasped Hongjoong’s hand, and marched the both of them back out. 

“Uh… Hwa?” 

“Yes?” Seonghwa asked, mind busy puzzling out the shortest route to the store.

“My… hand…” Hongjoong squeaked out.

Seonghwa let go immediately. “Shit. Sorry about that. I forgot.”

“You’re fine.” Hongjoong curled in on himself, bangs hiding his eyes from view. “Bubble tea?”

“I know the way, just follow me.” Seonghwa said sheepishly, leading Hongjoong down a set of escalators. He prayed that the slip up wouldn’t make things too awkward between them. Considering they were pretty much on their own, there was no one else he could use as a buffer either.

He tried to get the conversation going again as they rounded a corner. “I’ve been wanting to ask...”

Hongjoong froze, then made a sound of acknowledgement. Seonghwa took it as a sign to continue. “Can I get you to help me reform one of my thrifted finds?”

Hongjoong’s tense posture loosened up immediately, blinking owlishly as if caught off-guard. “Oh, uh, sure. What do you want me to work on?”

“I have a pair of black Converses, they’re quite worn in, and definitely needs sprucing up. Do you think you can work on them?”

Hongjoong scoffed. “What do you take me for? But…”

“But?” Seonghwa prompted. 

“Don’t you feel that my designs are too… I don’t know, out there? You like wearing a pure block of colour. At most, you swap them out for stripes.” Hongjoong pointed out.

“You’ve noticed?” Seonghwa’s lips threatened to betray just how pleased he was.

Hongjoong paused in the middle of walking. “You’re kidding right? How is it possible to not notice you?”

Seonghwa gaped. _Did Hongjoong just?_ The younger boy took in Seonghwa’s thunderstruck expression and paled, backtracking furiously. “No, that’s not what I meant. You were the one who complained about matching in the first place!”

It’s too late though, Seonghwa’d gotten an instant serotonin and ego boost, continuing to part the sea of people to get to their destination. “I see.”

“Shit. Stupid brain to mouth filter,” Hongjoong cursed, jogging after him. “Also, you need to slow down, not everyone has long legs like you.”

“Thanks for the compliments,” Seonghwa grinned down at Hongjoong, who looked even more miffed and disgruntled. Deciding that he’d tortured the other enough for now, he steered them back to neutral territory as he pushed open the boba store’s doors. “After you.” 

“Just because you act chivalrous now, doesn’t mean that I’ve forgiven you for everything else,” Hongjoong deadpanned as he brushed by Seonghwa, joining the back of the line.

“I’ll be serious and candid then.” Seonghwa said as he moved to stand beside his friend. “I really like the stuff you put out. That’s the reason why I followed you on Instagram, after all. And, like you said, most of my stuff’s plain. I’ll just plan my outfits around the shoes, it’s not a problem.”

Hongjoong side-eyed him. “I have free rein?”

“Completely. I trust you implicitly.” Seonghwa confirmed. “How about you find us a seat and I’ll get the drinks? What’s your poison?”

“You’ll laugh if I tell you.” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow at Hongjoong’s non-answer, waiting quietly. 

“Fine. It’s coffee boba.” Hongjoong admitted churlishly. “I need my caffeine, okay?”

“I didn’t say anything.” Seonghwa shuffled closer to whisper in the shell of Hongjoong’s ear. “Mine’s strawberry, by the way.”

He pulled back, and watched with great amusement at the way Hongjoong’s face coloured. “I didn’t ask!” The younger flailed wildly, putting some distance between their bodies. “And you didn’t have to come that close to tell me that either!”

Seonghwa chortled. “Go, I’ll find you later.”

Hongjoong huffed, did an about-turn and stomped off, sneakers squeaking loudly on the linoleum floor.

* * *

**Wooyoung:**

I was right

**Seonghwa:**

?

**Wooyoung:**

It’s Hongjoong

You took him to your secret boba spot!

That you keep for dates

And you even Instagrammed it

Seonghwa?

**Seonghwa:**

Fine

Yes

Okay, I admit that I’m in deep

**Wooyoung:**

It’s cute

You guys are cute

When are you going to ask him out?

**Seonghwa:**

...

**Wooyoung:**

You are going to, right?

* * *

The day Seonghwa finally decides to grow a pair was purely happenstance.

He’d been trying to keep a lid on his feelings for awhile now, only sticking to mercilessly teasing the heck out of Hongjoong when it’s just the two of them. Yet, despite trying his best to keep things on the down-low, his other six friends found out (he’s sure Wooyoung blabbed to San, though they constantly refute and say that he’s _obvious_ , openly wearing his heart on his sleeve), and were constantly on his case to confess. 

Jongho even called him a turtle to his face. Because he was taking too damn long to do it when “Hongjoong clearly returns your feelings, he even reformed your ratty sneakers into something cool — look at the poetry, you absolute _dumbass_ , he used lines from a love sonnet!”

The two of them agreed to meet up to get some shopping done since the Spring/Summer collection. Perfectly normal. It didn’t really hit Seonghwa till he’s standing at the bus stop, waiting for Hongjoong that it dawned on him. He was going to be alone, with Hongjoong for the next few hours. The two of them had never really hung out _,_ outside of the impromptu trip to the boba store (his friends revealed that they’d actually ditched them on purpose, the amateur cupids). 

And it got more apparent when Hongjoong jogged up to him, donned in a red sweater that showed off just the right amount of collarbone and a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knee. Similar to Seonghwa’s concept. In fact, he daresays it’s from the same brand. 

“Huh… My bad, I didn’t think to send you a photo today. I should go back and change,” Hongjoong observed.

“I overlooked it as well, but there’s really no need for you to,” Seonghwa insisted. “It’s just a waste of time. I’m totally —”

“They’re so cute, I want to do a couple outfit with my boyfriend too,” a new voice cuts in, interrupting their mini argument. 

Hongjoong whipped around to correct the stranger: “We’re not dating.” Despite the words being curt, Seonghwa can’t help but notice a slight flush working its way down the younger’s neck.

Seonghwa feels so endeared, and, he finally, _finally_ , decides to make that jump.

“Sorry, my boyfriend’s kind of shy, please forgive him,” Seonghwa shot the girl an apologetic grin, hand snaking to grasp Hongjoong’s wrist, pulling him towards the tree beside the bus stop for a little more privacy.

“What? We’re _dating_ ? _Since when_?” Hongjoong squawked, voice breaking on the last word.

“I like you,” blurted Seonghwa to a gaping, non-responsive Hongjoong. “Shit… Sorry, did I jump the gun? I assumed, and all of them _said_ that I should just go for it. You know what, if you could just forget everything that came out of my mouth, that’d be really gre—”

“Hold up!” Hongjoong held up a hand, intercepting Seonghwa’s incoherent rambling. “I... uhh...” 

“It’s probably hard for you to process, huh? Considering this is coming out of left field?” Seonghwa chuckled, right hand coming to scratch his neck, eyes locked on the floor, never quite meeting Hongjoong’s directly, a nervous tick that he was never able to get rid of. “You know what, you don’t have to gi—.”

Hongjoong slapped a hand against Seonghwa’s mouth, cutting the steady stream off. “Let me talk,” replied Hongjoong in a steady voice.

“Wait!” Seonghwa twisted away frantically, his heart not quite ready for the sting of bitter rejection just yet. He wanted to prolong the inevitable, so that he could still keep Hongjoong as a friend. _How selfish of me._ “I don’t—”

“I like you too.” Hongjoong rushed out.

And just like that, with four little words, Hongjoong swept away Seonghwa’s doubts, lifted the metaphorical heavy weights off his shoulders. It took awhile to sink in but when it did he slumped into Hongjoong, a content sigh passing through his lips.

Hongjoong responded by tightening around him in a tentative hug. “I like you too, Seonghwa,” repeated Hongjoong, and Seonghwa swears he’ll never get tired of hearing those words, simple and sweet like honey, but warm at the same time, enough to set his heart racing.

“Can I kiss you?” He mumbled into the crook of Hongjoong’s shoulder.

“Do you have to ask?” Hongjoong answered with a question of his own, jostling Seonghwa lightly. 

“That’s so forward of you,” Seonghwa teased the younger despite his own heart racing a mile a minute. He hoped Hongjoong couldn’t feel it.

“It’s not my fault, you’re the one who jumped the gun and told a stranger we were dating, then proceeded to actually confess. What kind of roundabout—” Hongjoong’s trailed off abruptly as Seonghwa straightened up and then leaned into his space.

“Is that all it takes for you to keep quiet?” Seonghwa joked lightly. “Cute, I should have done this sooner.” Hongjoong slapped Seonghwa on the shoulder, a half-hearted admonishment for the light-hearted ribbing. Seonghwa countered by resting their foreheads together, smiling as Hongjoong’s breath hitched in surprise. 

“You aren’t good for my heart, Park Seonghwa.”

“I know.” 

“So, what are you waiting for? I haven’t got all da—” Hongjoong’s challenge was cut off by Seonghwa who pressed a peck his temple then his forehead, and nose, deliberately avoiding his lips. 

“You asshole, you did that on purpose,” Hongjoong whined once Seonghwa moves back. 

“I still left you breathless, didn’t I?” 

“I’ll show you breathless,” retorted Hongjoong, pulling Seonghwa down by his sweater for a kiss, a _proper_ one this time. There weren’t fireworks, and the world didn’t stop turning on its axis at all, but it was soft, and tender, and made Seonghwa feel buzzed all the same. Hongjoong’s plush lips put him on a high, like he’d taken one too many of his caramel coffees, a pleasant warmth spreading through his body and down to his toes. 

It was the pattering of feet on pavement as someone dashed to the bus that made them pull away from each other eventually, and the sight of Hongjoong made Seonghwa melt. The boy looked so good — red, slightly swollen lips, flushed skin, glassy eyes, mussed hair... and Seonghwa, he couldn’t find a way to contain all his feelings, so instead he blurted: “10/10 would kiss again, but maybe keep your hands off the clothes next time so that they won’t wrinkle?”

He regretted it the instant it came out of his mouth, cringing and expected Hongjoong to be the same. Except...

  
“It won’t, you know why?” Standing on his tiptoes now, Hongjoong leaned close to whisper in his ear. “You’re perfect _boyfriend_ _material_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seonghwa: That’s not a legit material.
> 
> Hongjoong: Your heart still fluttered, didn’t it?
> 
> Seonghwa: 
> 
> Hongjoong: See? Worked like a goddamn charm.


End file.
